The application relates to a knapsack or backpack spraying device comprising a carrying frame a blower unit, a spraying medium container for containing a spraying medium, wherein the blower unit and spraying medium container are fixed to the carrying frame, wherein the blower unit conveys an air stream through a blower pipe connected to the blower unit, wherein the spraying medium container further comprises a filling opening which is closed by a cover, wherein the spraying medium is conveyed from the spraying medium container through a spraying medium line to the air stream, wherein the cover comprises a lower edge facing the spraying medium container, wherein the backpack spraying device comprises a standing position in which the spraying device stands on a flat, horizontal standing face, wherein the cover is arranged on an upper side of the spraying medium container facing away from the standing face, and wherein the height of the carry frame, measured at right angles to the standing face, is at least about 80% of the overall height of the spraying device, measured at right angles to the standing face.
DE 10 2007 023 409 A1 discloses a knapsack spraying device having a carrying frame. The carrying frame ends below the central height of the spraying medium container. The spraying medium container has a depression for the carrying frame, so that the spraying medium container and the carrying frame end approximately flush with each other on the side facing the operator and form an approximately flat surface.